


Fixed

by briancap



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark, F/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap
Summary: After Naraku defeated Inuyasha and his friends, he decided to finally fix Kagura. Breaking her down and building her up anew.
Relationships: Kagura/Naraku (InuYasha)
Kudos: 4





	Fixed

A warm wet mouth enveloped his flesh, the tongue sliding against the back of him as the woman bobbed her head back and forth. Kagura lay spread between Naraku’s legs, pleasuring her master as a good slave is supposed to do. His hand was on the back of her head, his fingers running through her long and luscious hair, guiding her. He smiled a little as the slurping sounds echoed loudly throughout his chamber. 

It was not easy to get her to this point of submission, but it was undoubtedly fun every step of the way. Breaking Kagura had been nearly as pleasurable as killing Inuyasha and his friends. Naraku allowed her to hold on to hope. He wanted her to believe that Inuyasha would defeat him and that she would then be finally free from his grasp. 

Only for it all to come crashing down so beautifully. The look of shock on Kagura’s face rivaled that of Inuyasha and his friends as their lives left them. And before their corpses could even hit the ground, Naraku was on Kagura. She glared at him defiantly, cursing before attacking with him the powers he so generously gave her. She thought this was her end, that Naraku would finally kill her, and she swore she would meet her death bravely without fear. 

But it wasn’t the end for Kagura, only the beginning. He thwarted her attacks easily and overpowered her before bringing her back with him to his new place of residence. 

“Why don’t you kill me already?” She exclaimed, teeth gritting. Hatred and rage flashed in her beautiful eyes that so resembled his own. 

“But where would the fun be in that?” Naraku replied. 

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him, no doubt hearing the rising excitement in his voice as his red eyes gazed down at her. Tentacles sprang forth and wrapped themselves around her wrists before slamming her against the wall, hard enough to break it. He repeated the motion. Picking Kagura up and slamming her down again. Even bruised and bloody, Kagura still cursed him. 

But that was fine. Kagura was a demoness born of his flesh. Her body would heal itself soon leaving behind not a scar but that still didn’t mean he wouldn’t play with her. She was, after all, a toy for Naraku to use as he saw fit.   
Day after day and night after night, Naraku carved Kagura’s flesh intricately. He was no butcher to hack away mindlessly and carelessly. No, he was methodical, artistic even. Her screams echoed throughout the night along with her sobs, but no one could hear her, and no one would come to her rescue. Kagura wasn’t alone nor was she trapped; she was right where she belonged. 

Under Naraku’s control. 

He took her brutally, tearing straight through her maidenhead without care, loving the way her virgin blood got onto him. She was on her hands and knees with her rear presented to him. He never took Kagura on her back with her looking up at him. That was too intimate. That was what lovers did. 

He took her from behind like a dog taking a bitch in heat, his hand on the back of her head, forcing her face into the dirty ground. His moans and her sounds of pain the only thing audible save for the clap of flesh. Once Naraku hit his peak, he either came inside her or on her before discarding her like she was trash. 

She lay in their filth, unable to bathe. Her hair gone to tangles and mats. Her beautiful face losing some of that glow and looking as though she aged ten years. Tears streaked down her face. “Why won’t you just kill me?” She cried, not looking at him. 

“I’m not done with you, pet.” When Naraku had first called her pet she bristled at him, but now she only cried harder. “Stop your tears and come clean me.” He ordered. 

Kagura slowly pushed her body onto all fours before crawling to where Naraku stood. She was only able to walk when he allowed it, which was rarely and so her knees were always red and bloody. Kagura grasped his manhood, stroking it to hardness before taking him between her dry and parched lips. This had been a hard part to teach but eventually Kagura learned. 

The first time she refused outright, so he removed some teeth and left others cracked and broken, making it harder for her to chew the scraps of food he gave her. The second time she had pleaded with him not too, so he broke her jaw. The third time, she had finally hesitantly opened her mouth and nuzzled on him softly. Naraku was almost proud of her. She was slow to learn but she did learn. Naraku was a great teacher after all. 

Now, they had done this routine enough for Kagura to know what to do. She took him deep into her mouth before pulling away and licking the tip of him with her tongue. She used her other hand to lightly massage his testicles in tandem with her mouth going up and down on his shaft. And when Naraku reached his peak, Kagura knew to swallow and accept his gift with grace and appreciation, not letting a single drop go to waste or spill. 

“Perfect.” Naraku exclaimed, looking down at her as she licked her lips, swallowing the rest of his seed. “You are perfect.” Kagura accepted the praise humbly, bowing her head in respect. He scooped her up into his arms, holding her close. It wasn’t a loving gesture but a possessive one. 

As hard as she resisted in the beginning, Kagura had finally come to understand that Naraku owned her. There was no escape, there was no freedom, there was only submission. Naraku was Kagura’s entire world, the only thing she would ever have, the only person she would ever serve, and she had come to accept that. 

No longer did she snarl or curse at him, her mouth was now used to pleasure him. She didn’t try to fight him but instead allowed him to have his way with her body. Exploring every hole of hers and thoroughly using her until he was content. It was what Kanna had said in the very beginning. They were Naraku’s tools. Kagura had simply been a broken tool but she was made whole anew through pain, torture, and blood, now knowing her purpose in life. Her only purpose in life.

Licking her lips once more, Kagura bent to her task.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
